


Was It Worth It

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [84]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe reflects on the lessons Leia taught him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Was It Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/19/20 prompt: Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.

Poe doesn’t have the Force, but he’s sure he can hear Leia laughing right now, as he dresses down a young cadet for flying too recklessly, too foolishly.

Leia lectured him on more than one occasion when he was a young man. And now that he’s older — and grayer, he thinks ruefully — he’s immeasurably grateful for those moments.

Because it was all her lessons, no matter how difficult they were to accept, that let him survive the war.

But more than that, all those lessons, with all their pain and heartache, were worth it, because it led him to _her._


End file.
